Problemas lejos de Nerima
by OnLuckyDay
Summary: Situado varios años después del final del manga. Serie centrada en explorar diferentes escenarios donde Ranma y Akane disfrutan de momentos de intimidad... lejos de Nerima.


Centrado en el canon del manga, siendo mi versión de la relación entre Ranma y Akane después del final. Es común para mi leer o escuchar opiniones sobre la falta de un final verdadero para la serie, de como Takahashi-sensei hizo trampa al dar un final abierto (y muchos dirán "insípido") a la historia. En lo personal el final no carece de un impacto en la relación entre los protagonistas, y hace justicia al ritmo en que se desarrolló la intimidad entre ellos, porque como quedó muy claro desde el inicio ambos son terribles ante las situaciones que los colocan en una situación vulnerable. Pues bien, en este fanfic deseo explorar más allá de las interrupciones (metiches incluidos) y el ruido alrededor de Ranma y Akane, para centrarme en sus momentos a solas. No se cuantos capítulos tendrá, tampoco se si serán largos o cortos, o si habrá más de una clasificación, porque realmente este es un desahogo de ideas, conclusiones y fangirlismo hacia una serie y personajes a la que tengo cariño desde hace más de diez años.

Sin más que añadir, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Problemas lejos de Nerima, capítulo 1.- La primera vez fue real.**

La primera vez que intentaron la estrategia "Problemas lejos de Nerima" resultó creíble porque no fue mentira. La carta que llegó al doujo Tendo pidiendo ayuda para acabar con un demonio gato estableció un lugar lejos de Nerima, una misión a cumplir, y una oportunidad para que Ranma y Akane no tuvieran familia, prometidas, y entrometidos alrededor. No lo notaron al principio, ni siquiera cuando la anciana dueña de la mansión comentó que antes de la maldición del demonio gato esas mismas montañas donde se encontraba clavada su propiedad, miraron florecer el amor de jóvenes parejas de recién casados.

Cuando comprendieron que era una oportunidad demasiado perfecta para estar juntos fue en la noche.

- Aquí tienen su habitación. ¡Descansen!

Ranma balbuceó al principio compartiendo con Akane la expresión de vergüenza y shock.

- ¡Espere! –Ranma tragó saliva ruidosamente –¡Es una cama para… –miro de nuevo la cama en forma de corazón y sintió el vapor en sus orejas –…para dos personas!

- Como dije anteriormente, jovencito, me especializo en el mercado de los recién casados… –los dos jóvenes palidecieron de golpe. La mujer sonrió – …para mi negocio "comprometidos" y "recién casados" es lo mismo. Ahora que lo pienso, también recibimos a hombres y mujeres infieles… cosa que también me da igual. El teléfono y el menú están en la mesita de noche –y con eso último cerró la puerta de golpe.

El demonio gato que molestaba a las personas los sábados por la noche dejo de tener importancia. Después de unos minutos de pesado silencio Akane avanzó unos cuantos pasos, medio resignada dejo su mochila caer en el suelo, y se sentó en la cama-corazón. Ranma seguía en el mismo sitio, su brazo extendido en un fallido intento por evitar que la puerta se cerrara. Ya de rodillas, con una bola de emociones presionando en su garganta, trato de hablar lo más normal posible

- ¿Crees que ellos lo planearon?

Akane lo sospecho inicialmente, pero aunque rememoró varias veces el último encuentro que tuvo con su familia no pudo encontrar ningún detalle que señalara a su padre, o a los padres de Ranma, como los autores de otro plan maestro para presionarlos al matrimonio.

- Si es así, aparecerán en cualquier momento. ¿Podríamos revisar si hay...? –con solo escuchar la posibilidad Ranma comenzó a revisar la habitación minuciosamente, acostumbrado a las tretas de Nabiki. Y Kodachi. Funcionó como distracción, y para cuando terminaron de cenar ambos estaban más relajados, analizando los problemas de enfrentarse al demonio gato sin algún amuleto o protección (ella desde la cama, él ya recostado sobre su bolsa de dormir).

Al finalizar la semana Ranma cayó en el Nekoken en cuatro ocasiones, y Akane estuvo ahí para prevenir que lastimase a otros, destruyera demasiado mobiliario, o se distrajera de su misión. Nada de lo anterior fue nuevo para ninguno de los dos; la gran novedad fue que Ryoga no apareció en ningún momento, situación que Ranma esperaba ya que estaban en pleno bosque. El resto de los habitantes de Nerima quedaron descartados de cualquier intromisión, pues de ocurrir se hubiesen manifestado durante los primeros días de su estancia. La confirmación de lo anterior fue la llamada de Kasumi para asegurar a su hermana pequeña que había entregado a tiempo sus libros a la biblioteca, mientras que ocurría una pelea entre Soun y Genma a su alrededor. Los disfrutaron más de la misión, especialmente Akane. Ella encontró muy sencillo acariciar las orejas y el rostro de su prometido (¡incluso después de un beso!) mientras este ronroneaba de puro gusto, ajeno al demonio gato en pleno llanto por su derrota al tiempo que se desvanecía.

Aun más fácil fue tomarse de las manos al caminar por el bosque, de regreso a casa.

- Me besaste dos veces.

Quiso decirlo lo más tranquila y casual, aún con el rostro sonrojado, y también quiso continuar caminando como si nada, pero en cuanto termino de decirlo Ranma había quedado paralizado, con su rostro rojo y ardiendo. Lo supo por el vapor evidente. Por su reacción, Akane incluso deseo que él no preguntara "¿Estuve muy raro durante el Nekoken?".

Le apretó la mano y a pesar del tartamudeo su voz fue dulce –…estábamos solos... bueno… el demonio no cuenta.

Ya no están en la preparatoria, y aunque ya perdieron la cuenta del número de bodas que han organizado sus padres los últimos tres años, aún así, siguen siendo muy tímidos al respecto. Cuando Ranma le aprieta suavemente la mano para atraerla a un abrazo, ella sonríe porque ya no tienen dieciséis. Los besos son más largos que cuando él tenía la mente de un gato.


End file.
